


The Magenta Rose

by AttackPlatypus, kitapkurdupariste



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitapkurdupariste/pseuds/kitapkurdupariste
Summary: Baysha flower shop au we deserve





	The Magenta Rose

Bayley was just clipping the stems of some of her flowers when she happened to glance up at the clock on the far wall. She almost skipped in excitement as she hurried from around the counter and into the backroom. It was early in the day, 10:15 in the morning exactly, and she didn’t have any customers at the moment. This suited her just fine however.

Quickly snatching a pair of coffee mugs from off a counter she took them over to her coffee machine and filled them. She then added a very specific amount of cream, sugar, and chocolate before reappearing from the back room.

“Watch the store will you Sonya?” Bayley called to friend and employee, Sonya Deville.

“Got it,” Sonya answered. Bayley did her best to ignore the other woman’s smirk as she ducked out through the front door. Bayley’s shop was located on a busy side street, though the cobbled road that ran past it was mostly closed to cars. Still, it was right off of a large park and enjoyed a TON of foot traffic. Foot AND bike traffic.

Bayley kept a few small display racks and a cart out in front of the shop when she was open. Usually either she or Sonya would be out here while the other ran the shop itself. But around this time very morning, Bayley made sure that she was out here. Setting her steaming cups on the cart she did her best to look busy with several of the bouquets on displayed as she waited.

A few minutes later she a very distinctive and very familiar head of hair round the curve in the road about fifty yards down the street. Beaming to herself, an expression she did her best to moderate in the few seconds she had, she picked up the mugs of coffee and turned just in time to greet the bike messenger. 

“Hi, Sasha,” Bayley said in what she hoped was a friendly and not weird voice. She was grateful she had both hands full because she felt certain that she’d be touching her hair otherwise.

“Hey Bayley,” Sasha Banks said as she came to a stop in front of Bayley’s cart. Sasha was a bike messenger/delivery girl whose route took her past Bayley’s shop everyday. 

Bayley had first noticed the striking woman several weeks ago when she’d first zipped past the shop. She’d hadn’t thought much of it at the time, there were lots of bikers going past all the time some attractive some not. She would have forgotten about it entirely if a few days later it hadn’t been pouring rain out. 

Such days usually meant slow business for Bayley so she’d Sonya home and was leaning against the counter, bored. She’d looked up in surprise when she’d suddenly heard the bell on the door chiming. She’d been even more surprised when the striking woman she’d seen the same bike messenger she’d noticed before hurrying into the shop.

“Hey….uh…” the woman with magenta hair had said awkwardly “...umm...is it OK if I just hang out in here for awhile? It’s coming down so hard I can’t see where I’m going.” 

“Of course,” Bayley had said. Then she’d noticed that the other woman was shivering from the rain. “Hang on a second,” she’d said before vanishing into the back and returning with two cups of coffee.

“Oh, thanks but I can’t,” the biker had said, holding up a hand.

“Don’t be silly, you’re shivering,” Bayley had insisted as she’d gently offered the mug. The messenger had smiled weakly and accepted the mug with a nod before cradling it in her hands. 

“I’m Sasha by the way,” she’d said before offering a hand to Bayley.

Bayley shook it and said: “Bayley, welcome to my shop!”

“You own this place?” Sasha had asked, looking around.

“Yep, all mine,” Bayley had said, now she wasn’t beaming just because she wanted to be friendly. She was very proud of her shop.

“That’s really cool,” Sasha said, sounding very impressed. They’d chatted happily for almost an hour until the rain let up. Sasha had then thanks Bayley for the coffee and taken off. Leaving behind a Bayley who was kicking herself for not having asked for Sasha’s number. Even if nothing had come of it romantically she’d have at least made a new friend.

She’d spent the rest of the day in a glum mood that had lasted all the way until the next morning. Then, around 10:15, Sasha had ridden by on her bike. 

That had been a few weeks ago and since then, hardly a day had gone by when Sasha hadn’t stopped at the shop on her morning route. She and Bayley usually talked for a few minutes over some coffee before she would speed off again. In return for the coffee Sasha offered to take Bayley’s outgoing mail and anything else she might need delivered and this arrangement had blossomed.

But today was going to be special. Today was the day Bayley was finally going to ask Sasha out. She’d gotten the other woman’s number already but she’d couched it as a platonic thing. Something she was regretting and Sonya had made sure to tease her over. But she’d psyched herself up all morning and now it was about to happen.

So why didn’t it happen yet? And why was this man yelling at her? 

“Sir, please calm down.” Bayley said as the man kept yelling.

“Do you have any idea who I am? I'm Brock Lesnar! You can't keep me waiting!”

“And you can't keep being an asshole to her,” came the voice that Bayley loved. “Or you might regret it.” 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Sasha had his attention now. 

“I'm Sasha and I'm gonna kick your teeth in if you don't shut up and apologize.” Sasha said as she walked up to Bayley and the man that looked like a walking muscle mass.

“Is that a threat little girl?” 

“No, it's a promise.”

Bayley was too stunned to say anything. It was obvious that Sasha would fight the man if she had to.

“Sash-” 

“No Bayley. He's going to apologize to you because he was being an ass.”

Before Bayley could say anything an other man, shorter than the Brock guy, came up to them in a hurry.

“Young lady I would keep my friend in check if I were you. Come on Brock we have to go.”

“Not before he apologizes.”

“Let it go Sasha.” Said Bayley, hoping to avoid any fights that might come out of her friend's stubbornness. 

After a few minutes of calming Sasha down and convincing her to let it go and get inside, they sat across one other and had their coffee in silence. This was unusual for them.

“Were you really gonna fight him?” 

“If I had to."

“What do you mean ‘if I had to’ have you seen him? He was huge!”

“He was an ass. And why are you so angry anyway whose side are you on?”

“There are no sides to this Sasha something bad could've happened!”

“I was just trying to defend you Bayley why are you so angry?!” 

“You don't have to defend me Sasha. It's not like you're my girlfriend or something.” Bayley would kick herself if she could. In just a few seconds Sasha’s face displayed a variety of emotions from sadness to anger. 

“You know what you're right.” Sasha said quietly and grabbed her jacket on the way out. She slammed the door behind her and Bayley could feel her heart shatter. This could destroy her relationship with the woman she was sure she loved. 

Before her tears had time to fall the door opened again and there was the woman with magenta hair. 

Bayley didn't have time to apologize or say anything as she felt hands grabbing her cheeks and pulling her in. 

Now, here's the thing about Bayley. She is a cheerful person and she almost always knows how to express her feelings. Right then however, she couldn't form a sentence. She couldn't even think. Not when she had the magenta haired beauty kissing her. Not when the said beauty pulled away a few seconds later with tear filled eyes and shaking lips. Not when she said “I'm sorry” and took a step back. 

But she knew that it wasn't the time to think. It was the time to feel. So she kissed her. Bayley let her hands find Sasha's neck and pull her in one more time. Because she needed this as much as the beautiful woman in front of her did. She _ craved _ it.

Their kiss came to a stop after some time due to lack of oxygen but they held hands. Both of them felt like they needed something to hold them on the ground. 

Both women looked at each other with love in their eyes. 

“You're right. I'm not your girlfriend. But I'd love to be. And I'd love to take you out sometime.” Sasha broke the silence. 

Bayley was breathless once again but this time it wasn't because of the kiss.

“So, what do you say?”

Bayley let go of Sasha’s hands and left the room without a word. Sasha felt tears in her eyes.  _ You did it this time. You scared her away.  _

But Sasha didn’t expect what's coming. She didn't expect Bayley to come back with a red rose in her hand. She didn't expect her to tuck some of Sasha’s hair behind her ear and give her the rose. She didn't expect her to kiss Sasha one more time and smile in a way that made Sasha’s heart beat out of her chest. 

“It's a date then.” Sasha didn't expect that. 


End file.
